Typically, when a security system such as a home security system may be activated, notification of the activation may be provided to a security system provider. The security system provider may then contact the owner of the security system to provide notification of the alarm being activated. Upon receiving such notification, the owner may determine whether the security system provider should deactivate the security system, because, for example, the activation was a false alarm, or whether the security system provider should dispatch, for example, police. Unfortunately, the owner may not have proper information to determine whether to deactivate or dispatch police when the security system may be activated. Additionally, the owner may wish to control the security system remotely, but may have to rely upon the security system provider or analog, non-interactive technologies to provide such control.